1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closable container used not only for carrying small animal and plants but also for storing, displaying and growing pet animals and plants at shops and homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a shopper buy a small animal such as hamster, mouse, the common practice is that the shopkeeper picks up an animal or plant from a stock cage, and transfers it to a carton. The carton is made of thick cardboard, and has the following disadvantages:
(1) It provides no beautiful appearance.
(2) Unless specially made, the cardboard is not transparent, and the animal or plant inside the carton cannot be see.
(3) The production cost is high.
(4) A troublesome work is required when the animal or plant is transferred from the stock cage to the carton.
As a substitute plastic boxes are used. The plastic box has one advantage that it allows animals and plants to be fed in it without using a large stock cage. Another advantage is that the animal and/or plants inside can be seen through the transparent walls. However, a disadvantage is the difficulty of assemblage. A one-piece plastic box is difficult to make, and it is composed of a body, a cover, and a handle. Each component is molded. The same number of molds as that of the components are required, and the assemblage of components requires labor. As a result, the plastic boxes are expensive for containers of pet animals and plants.